


His Role

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, M/M, Master/Pet, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For this prompt:Being an esteemed member of the Crownsguard is Prompto's secondary function to the regiment. His official role is being the royal concubine/cumdumpster and satisfying the bros sexual needs and whims.Because hotPreferably totally consensual but I can be sold on a dubcon scenario if that flavor inspires+ When they're low on gil they pimp Prompto out at various places and let horny guys come by and use his holes for a while++ Cockwarming+++ Each of the bros has a favorite kink they like to indulge in with Prompto, dealer's choice on what that is though preferably no bathroom stuff, sounding, or fisting++++ Letting Cor and Ardyn try him out during their times in the party





	His Role

They stand in the alleyways of Lestallum, far away from where people usually hang out. The alleys by the power plant are usually silent and empty, but tonight they’re noisy with moans and grunts from people who are not supposed to be there.  
  
Prompto is being shoved against the brick wall with each thrust and by now his cheek is raw with pain but he doesn’t want to stop, never wants to stop. He’s close to coming already and he just wants to fall off that edge, an edge Ignis hasn’t been keen on letting Prompto even dream about lately. The man behind him is close too, Prompto can tell, and the thrusts speed up and become more brutal until finally, the man thrusts one last time and stills and Prompto is left moaning in desperation when the man pulls out and ties the condom.   
  
He didn’t get to cum. His cock bobs against his stomach, dirtying his shirt, though his shirt is probably already soaked through from his sweat.  
  
The man leaves after paying Gladio and another steps out from behind the wall. The cycle starts again.   
  
This time, the man wants Prompto on his hands and knees. Prompto falls from the wall as fast as he can and shuffles back. Hands grab his waist and the new man thrusts roughly into him. Prompto, with shaking arms, moans pathetically.   
  
“So good,” the man breathes. His hands run up Prompto’s sides and down again, feeling his smooth skin. The hands run up again and this time, they search for his nipples. They’re erect and the man plays with them, twists and pulls, then pinches. Prompto isn’t particularly sensitive there but still he moans just from being touched.  
  
This man finishes significantly sooner than the guy from before and luckily, Prompto cums too. His head drops forward onto the concrete below him and his mouth drops open as a loud cry falls out. It feels so good after so long of being denied, of not even getting a taste of release, and Prompto is close to tears from the enormous feeling. He just wishes someone was touching his cock. All he can do is buck his hips forward desperately.  
  
Prompto is left panting and gasping when the man gets up and makes no effort to lift his front.  
  
“You alright?” Gladio rumbles above him. Prompto nods and receives a slap to his flank. “Good. Only a few more left to go and we’ll have the funds to get outta here.”  
  
The next person walks up and this time, it’s a woman.  


* * *

  
The thing with Noctis is that he’s lazy. Most of the time, he makes Prompto do all the work. He makes Prompto ride him, makes him touch himself, makes him blow him while Noct fishes - which isn’t fun at all - and when he’s tired on days like these, he sits on the folding chair and Prompto sits at his feet and becomes a cockwarmer for the Prince of Lucis to use.   
  
The last one isn’t all that bad, Prompto is willing to to admit. This way, they both get to relax in the sun. Sometimes Gladio will get behind Prompto and fuck his brains out. Never Ignis, though; Ignis is too good for that. He’ll make Prompto sit at his feet and lick his shoes after he’s made Prompto cum all over them.   
  
Using Prompto as a cockwarmer is also a favorite pastime of Ignis’. He’ll keep a hand in his blond locks, another on the leash that’s attached to the collar around Prompto’s neck.  
  
Another thing Ignis likes: treating Prompto like a dog. Now Ignis doesn’t make him bark or anything weird like that but he puts fingerless gloves on his hands and the collar is almost always on. Still kinda weird.  
  
Prompto likes it though. He likes the humiliation and the control he doesn’t have. It’s nice to let go like that and let someone else make all his decisions. Occasionally Ignis will bring up this sub/dom thing they’ve got going on being more permanent but Prompto doesn’t think he’d like it as much then. Ignis gets too strict sometimes.  
  
He makes Prompto where a cockcage when he’s especially disobedient, spanks him, or shoves a penis gag in his mouth, blindfolds him, and ties him up until he can’t move or see or talk or anything. All he has is the bell attached to his collar that can be considered a safe word.  
  
That’s how Ignis likes him best. Helpless and reliant on him.  
  
Where Ignis is strict, Gladio is rough. He manhandles Prompto, pins him down, thrusts as hard as hard as he can, leaves bruises wherever he can. He shoves his dick deep into Prompto’s throat and holds him still by his hair. Prompto chokes and coughs and gags but he’s not released until Gladio feels like releasing him. He’ll have only a moment to gasp for air before it starts all over.   
  
He tries to breathe through his nose but all he’ll smell is Gladio’s musk and combined with the taste of him on Prompto’ tongue, it makes him wanna moan and beg for Gladio’s cock in his ass instead of down his throat. Not like he’s able to though, and Prompto doesn’t particularly mind being choked on Gladio’s dick.  
  
When Prompto’s mouth is free and his ass up in the air, that’s another story. He’ll crack in no time just from hearing Prompto plead and beg desperately for his dick. He’ll thrust right in and again and again until Prompto’s begging him to stop but that’s the only time Gladio will never listen to his begging.  
  
Gladio also loves spanking him. He doesn’t need a reason, he’ll do it whenever he’s in the mood to see his ass red and won’t stop until it is and Prompto’s sobbing on his lap, cock crying as well.  
  
Prompto doesn’t like everything the boys like. He has his own tastes. But this is a job and sometimes you gotta do stuff you don’t want to.   
  
(Not that he doesn’t necessarily want to do everything the boys ask of him. He does love to please.)  


* * *

  
When Cor joins the party, Prompto doesn’t expect to be leant out.  
  
Cor knows what he is and Prompto knows that. He is apart of the Crownsguard but since he is not royalty of any kind, he is expected to, ah, provide for those who are. And that includes Cor, he supposes.  
  
They fuck in the tent just several feet away from his friends and it’s his first time with anyone else besides them. Cor is firm and fucks slowly, despite Prompto’s pleas, and gods, does he have great stamina.  
  
“Please, please, please,” Prompto mindlessly babbles. His hands curls into the sleeping bag underneath him in an attempt to ground himself but his brain is nothing but a puddle by now and all he can do is beg and pant and cry out.  
  
Cor doesn’t even acknowledge him. He continues to move his hips back and forth at a steady pace and Prompto can barely think but past his knees that are pushed back to his chest, he sees Cor and he doesn’t look worn out at all. It feels like it’s been hours and his back is starting to hurt and his legs ache from the constant stretch he has endured all this time.  
  
“Gods,” Prompto gasps out when a thrust hits him just right. He squirms under Cor’s hands and reaches for his cock.  
  
“Hold still,” Cor says, his voice a low rumble that sounds only slightly out of breathe. He gaze has been locked on his ass this whole time but they look up now and Prompto whimpers before his cock explodes in his hand. He gasps and lets out a cry he’s unable to muffle. If he was embarrassed before, he sure isn’t now.  
  
Unfortunately, Cor keeps going. His cock slides out of his ass almost completely and shoves back in, rougher now. Prompto moans and before he knows it, Cor is hunched over Prompto with his hands still under his knees and his hips are slamming into him and his cock is so good, so big, so good.  
  
Cor huffs out a laugh. “How good?” he asks.  
  
“So good,” Prompto gasps. “So good, amazing, good. Love-love it so much.”  
  
Cor doesn’t take long to reach his peak after that. He thrusts a few more times before one last thrust, and he’s emptying himself in Prompto, who gasps at the warmth that floods him.  
  
They lay there and pant. Prompto is too tired to even think about moving so Cor gets one of the boys to clean him up as Prompto falls asleep.  


* * *

  
The next person Prompto is leant out to is that hobo they come across. Ardyn seems a bit creepy but not really dangerous and in exchange for his body, he’ll tell them all he knows about Niflheim and who could deny an offer like that?  
  
So Prompto spends the night in a camper with Ardyn as the boys camp at a nearby haven. Ardyn ends up having similar tastes to Ignis but is more interested in worship than him. He sits on the bed and Prompto between his legs, worshipping his cock. He licks and sucks and runs his teeth along the skin.  
  
Ardyn runs a hand through Prompto’s hair and sighs. “Aren’t you something?”   
  
Prompto hums and takes his cock deeper down his throat and swallows. Tears sting his eyes.  
  
“So pretty,” he says. Ardyn keeps his eyes on Prompto’s face, watches the tears and drool run down and stain his shirt. “You are just made for this, aren’t you?”  
  
With that, Prompto is pulled off and pushed backwards until he is pinned on his back on the caravan floor. Ardyn is standing over Prompto with a boot holding him down, looking as smug as he always does. Ardyn looks down at him, as if considering something, then he smirks, a sight that thrills Prompto, and says, “I have some plans for you, my dear.”


End file.
